


Fire

by ArcadiosV (Mariannie)



Series: The Archives [4]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Flashback, Hurt No Comfort, PTSD, Panic Attack, pof spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariannie/pseuds/ArcadiosV
Summary: The commander hated fire. Braham just didn't know that yet.[Contains Path of fire Spoilers]
Series: The Archives [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063736
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, please.  
> This does contain a panic attack, and it's not as vague as the last one.
> 
> It also contains heavy Path of Fire spoilers.
> 
> You have been warned :D Enjoy~

It was absolutely stupid, ridiculous even. It was just a stupid bow, Not even aimed at him, but the arrows were flaming and the noises were loud. Norn were all around him, laughing, celebrating, He couldn’t grasp a single thought. Why was he even here? Why was he in between all these horribly tall people, and why was there a flaming arrow-

A piece of flaming embers landed on the ground in front of him. Far enough away to count as an accident, but that didn’t stop him from jumping backwards with a choked scream-

He could smell it then, the scorching, the horrible stench of burned fabric- of scorched earth, of golden sap burning in the flames. The heat on his face, the flames liking at his feet, his body, everywhere.

The taunting of a god. The fear, the terror, the agony. It was all there, as if it was happening right that instant. But it had happened years ago- Why… 

Why was he even acting like this? He faced this all the time.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn, back away, all he could see was fire, taunting around him, the looming god with his raised sword. 

Aurene caught in chains, and the sword as it drove into his body, tearing him apart. 

And he had felt every moment of it.

He was running before he had even realized it. Crashed into someone, who dropped their ale in surprise, dumped it all over him in the process.

Verne didn’t care. He had to get away. Where did not matter. Just away from the fire, away… Somewhere before it happened all again-

A hand grabbed his arm, put a violent stop to his attempt to flee. He screamed, pulled against the iron grip in a desperate attempt to get away.

_ Not again not again not again, please- _

His eyes burned, his vision blurred, but the figure in front of him wasn’t a god. Wasn’t flaming, wasn’t even wielding a sword. There was just the chill of the surrounding night, the darkness of the close by forest.

Braham?

Verne stared, breathing heavily, eyes wide as he tried to get his bearings. What- Why… his hands- His entire body was shaking. 

Why was he so far away from the small celebration? How had he run this far without realizing it? What were they even celebrating…

“Commander?” Braham’s voice sounded concerned, the grip on Verne’s arm firm, but not painful. 

Verne knew the norn would not let go of him this easily though.

“I… I’m fine- I-” Verne stammered, unable to convince himself of it. “…. I…” He pressed his eyes shut, trying to calm his racing mind. What in the world had just happened?

This wasn’t supposed to happen… and yet, it did.


End file.
